


Just a Flesh Wound

by doyouthasmind



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Yaz comforts the doctor, purple sofa, the doctor doesn't feel so good, whump if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouthasmind/pseuds/doyouthasmind
Summary: “Doctor, I think you’re squeamish,” Yaz told her sympathetically.The Doctor’s new body doesn’t like the sight of blood – she’s not too sure how she feels about that.





	Just a Flesh Wound

“You haven’t seen the Doctor, have you?” Yaz asked Graham and Ryan as she entered the kitchen. They were stocking the cupboards with boxes of custard creams that the Tardis continued to supply, thanks to the Doctor constantly pushing the lever despite not actually intending to eat one. 

“She was in the library, last I checked,” Graham told her, before passing another biscuit tin to Ryan. Lord knows why the Tardis had such an endless supply of tins. Regardless, it was best that they cleaned up the Doc’s favourite treat, they didn’t want an infestation of mice on their hands. “Do they have mice in space?” He had asked.

“Thanks,” Yaz gave the boys a nod of encouragement and turned to find the library, wondering how long it would take her to find it this time. The Tardis was forever scrambling the rooms around, probably to tease her, Yaz supposed. It seemed that on this occasion the time machine was acting in her favour, and she only had to turn the corner before she was faced with the familiar carved wooden double doors of the Doctor’s beloved library. The door was ajar, and when Yaz peered inside she found the woman herself, sprawled across the purple sofa, giant book in hand. The blonde turned her head towards the new occupant of the room, smile brightening when she realised who had come to join her. 

“Yaz!” She exclaimed, scrambling to sit up amidst the chaos of opened and upturned books around her. 

“Hey, I was looking for you,” The brunette replied, shifting some books so she could sit next to her friend. 

“You’ve found me,” The Doctor announced, perhaps unnecessarily, “What did you need me for?” She questioned.

“Nothing much,” Yaz replied, “Just wondering how you were getting on with your new sofa.” Yaz had found it in Oxfam down the road from her flat and couldn’t pass up getting the gift for her beloved friend. Not to mention the struggle her and Ryan had had carrying it to the Tardis. Oxfam had offered to deliver it themselves, but Yaz couldn’t bring herself to have them ship it to a wooden box in the road. 

“Oh, I love it!” The Doctor told her, bouncing up and down on the plush cushions, “Very purple,” She added, smoothing her hands across the fabric. Yaz smiled, glad she had done her friend a good turn – it’s not like she could have bought the Doctor a flat like she wanted, so she’d had to settle for the sofa. 

“Good. What’re you reading?” Yaz gestured to the book, bound in a material that looked suspiciously like scales. 

“Oh this? Just the history of the Magellanic Cloud, fancied some lighter reading.” The Doctor smirked, and Yaz couldn’t tell if she was joking or deadly serious. The blonde leaned in and pointed towards one of the paragraphs on the page, “I was just reading a really interesting part actually, did you kno – OUCH!” The Doctor jumped up and grabbed her injured finger, discarding the book onto the floor. 

“What happened?” Yaz questioned. The Doctor’s yelp had sounded painful, but all she could see was a sliver of a cut on her finger, a bead of blood rolling down her skin. The Doctor turned to her, mouth downturned.

“Papercut.” She explained, scrunching up her nose and inspecting it, before deciding she’d seen enough and turned her head away.

“Would you like a tissue?” Yaz asked, already pulling one from her pocket and holding it out to her friend. The Doctor grabbed it but made no move to wipe the blood away.

“Are you okay, Doctor?” Yaz asked when another moment passed, and her friend finally looked up at her.

“Sorry, what was that? I don’t… I don’t feel right…” The Doctor mumbled, swaying on the spot and half catching herself on the arm of her sofa. 

“Whoa, why don’t we sit down?” Yaz asked, already guiding her back down to her seat by the forearm. “What’s going on, Doctor?” The blonde looked blearily back.

“I don’t know. One second I had a papercut but was fine, and the next I thought I might be sick. Or faint,” She scrunched her nose up again, “Or both.” Yaz caught her staring warily at the blood on her finger again and took the tissue back from the timelord and dabbed at the blood herself, before wrapping the tissue around the offending finger so it was out of the Doctor’s line of vision. 

“Doctor, I think you’re squeamish,” Yaz told her sympathetically. The woman in question vehemently shook her head. 

“No I’m not.”

“I think you are,” Yaz pressed gently, lifting the tissue slightly to check that the cut wasn’t bleeding any more. It wasn’t but she replaced the tissue so as to not set the Doctor off again. 

“Not what?” Graham asked from the doorway, Ryan beside him. Evidently they had finished rounding up the elusive custard creams. 

“Squeamish,” Yaz finished, “And she is, by the way. She just got a papercut and almost passed out on the spot.” She turned to watch the Doctor roll her eyes in fake annoyance at all the fuss, “Not that it matters, by the way, my sister is the same and it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Yaz told her quietly. 

“We’ll go grab you a drink, Doc,” Graham told them from the doorway, before the pair disappeared from sight again before the Doctor could insist that she didn’t need a drink because she was fine, thank you very much. 

The Doctor had now shifted on the sofa so that her head was leaning on the arm, and Yaz lifted the blonde’s legs off the ground and across her own lap. 

“Did you mean that?” The Doctor asked, “That it was nothing to be ashamed of?” She questioned sulkily. 

“Of course,” Yaz reassured, “It’s completely normal. Next time just give me a warning so I can be ready to catch you, okay?” She grinned at her friend. The Doctor tutted.

“Fine,” She agreed, gladly taking the water that Ryan had returned with, not wanting to admit how much she had needed a drink. She was feeling more nauseous than she would like, but it was getting better, “Thank you.” She said to the boy, shifting in Yaz’s lap so she could take a drink. The Doctor contemplated moving out of her friend’s space now that she was feeling better but decided against it. She was much too comfortable in the presence of her friends. She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for Doctor Who, please let me know what you think! I was only planning on a drabble but it got away from me. This is also my first time posting on this site, let me know what you think of the formatting.


End file.
